bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Contested Territory
is a feature that can be played in Bloons Monkey City. In Contested Territory, each of six players' cities compete to occupy the territory that generates large amounts of City Cash. It was added on June 3, 2014. On the 6th of June Contested Territory was under repair because it was causing some major issues and server errors (this prevented players from playing the old version). However, Contested Territory was added again after two weeks. To get to the Contested Territory track, click the button in the bottom left hand corner that says "Contested Territory." It will be in the middle, and the cities you are competing with and the name of the players can also be seen. To take control, click it and you be taken to a track. Pass a high enough round and you own it until another city beats a higher round than you did. This is currently the only way to get past Round 30 (Round 34 in the Mobile version), with Rounds 31+/35+ being considered freeplay. __TOC__ Benefits of owning Contested Territory The player receives city cash for owning contested territory. The mechanism is similar to Banana Farm. Rate of the income is based on the level of the player (the higher it is, the faster they receive cash). After 24 hours (8 in mobile) without re-capturing by a player (both the owner or any opponent), the territory will be reclaimed by Bloons and it is open for anyone to capture again. '''Any cash that is not collected before control is taken by the bloons, another player, or the Contested Territory Fail Glitch is lost. '''However, if no player takes control over the territory from the time the last player captured it before it is recaptured by the same player (after control by the bloons), the money is saved and accumulated. When the player extends their lead by playing the contest again, the control time will reset to the latest lead time instead of still counting the first of today time. After the end of the week (midnight in UTC between Sunday and Monday), the player who has owned the territory for the longest time receives 50, second place gets 20, third gets 10. ( 25, 15, and 5 in mobile). As of about early 2016, the 1 minute of occupation is required in the Flash version to gain the Bloonstone rewards, though Mobile always did not have any time requirement for that. Rewards for reaching a certain number of rounds or controlling the territory for a certain amount of time may also be given. Such rewards include a sum of City Cash, Bloonstones, Monkey Knowledge Packs, Red Hot Spikes, Monkey Boosts and Ancient Packs. The rewards for reaching a certain number rounds starts from two rounds below the minimum round requirement, depending on the tier. Two rounds above the minimum round requirement is the next, then six rounds above the minimum requirement, then ten above, then 15 above, then 25 above, then 50 above, then Round 100 the max. The rewards for controlling the territory for a certain amount of time include 1 hour, 4 hours, 1 day, 2 days, 3.5 days and 5 days. Tier As the player's city levels up, they progress to the higher tiers of the contested territory. On a higher tier, the player must beat a higher level to capture the territory when it is neutral, but they also get a higher reward for controlling it. Freeplay Mode Like in BTD5, you can go as high as you want to. Doing Contested Territory is the only way to reach Rounds 31+ (41+ in the Mobile version). MOAB Class Bloons and ceramic bloons gain more health as the number of rounds increases. (hence the need to build as many base buildings in addition to having as much research as possible) Changes in freeplay mode: Super ceramics - ceramics have 38 health but only one rainbow inside. The rainbow only has one zebra and so on. MOAB-class bloons gain 25% of their original health every round. So by round 34, the blimps are on double health and on round 100, a massive 18.5x health. MOAB-class bloons gain 5% of their original speed every round. By round 50, the blimps have double speed. If the player passes round 121, the ZOMGs will be as fast as reds were originally, and the DDTs will be at nearly 20 relative speed! Cash per bloon decreases even more, down to about $500 per round. If the player doesn't invest in Banana Farms or other money generation (Supply Drop Snipers, Bloon Traps, Heli Pilots, Regrow Farms), money will be very scarce and the player will likely lose between rounds 30 and 40. In BMC Mobile, getting higher rounds on freeplay can be harder as the game uses more memory and the app can crash from using too much memory. It can also lag severely, taking over 10 minutes per round and slowing the game to a few frames per minute. Rewards The player can earn rewards for beating enough rounds or occupying the territory for a specific amount of time, depending on the type of Contested Territory being played. Flash In the Flash (online) version of Bloons Monkey City, each Contested Territory lasts for 7 days, regardless of rewarding type. Do note that the amount of City Cash rewarded depends on the tier. Round rewards Occupation rewards Mobile In the Mobile version of Bloons Monkey City, Contested Territories that reward for round amount only last for two days. On the other hand, Contested Territories that reward for occupation time lasts for 6 days. Also in the Mobile version, the amount of City Cash rewarded depends on the tier of the Contested Territory. Round rewards Occupation rewards Strategies Gallery BMCMenu.PNG|The Contested Territory button is at the bottom left. ContestedTerritory.PNG|What you see when you open Contested Territory. ContestedTerritory2.PNG|Glitch? Rewardroundcontest1.png|Rewards given to certain amount of rounds where Round 23 as the minimum round requirement Rewardroundcontest2.png|Rewards given to certain amount of rounds where Round 23 as the minimum round requirement (Round 100 is the max) Contested territory news.png|News about the event Contested Territory Mobile showing bests.PNG|Screenshot of Contested Territory in BMC Mobile, with the bests of each player shown Ct banana truck.png|A Banana Truck transporting "cash" to a player's city Winner CT.png|Contested Territory Winner! Second CT.png|Finishing a Contested Territory in second-place CT third.png|Finishing Contested Territory in third-place CT finish.png|Finishing Contested Territory with no rewards Player take over territory.png|A player takes over the territory Contested Territory happy.png|Quitting a Contested Territory battle with success Contested Territory sad.png|Quitting a Contested Territory battle without success Ct stolen by bloon.png|Contested Territory is taken by bloons (territory claimage has expired) Leader of CT.png|Leader of a Contested Territory message External Links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hryAxxGUPzM Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Additions